dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Abisu no Kipa
Welcome the faction. Here we make sure that the power of the abyss stays under check and that the world doesn't have to suffer from it's chaotic energy. Members #'Hokus:' General of the Army (Earth, Rain) - The founder of this faction. Although overflowing with chaotic energy being the closest to the Abyss, he still carries a deep love for living things and fights to protect them. (While using this Flame, Hokus can manipulate the local gravity to any extent that he wishes. This power was previously misconceived as a form of telekinesis due to his ability to manipluate objects by carefully maneuvering the gravity around it accordingly.) #'Silver (Unknown, but equivalent to Rain)-' Being the Twilight Avenger he became closer to the abyss inn order to achieve more power. In a Quest to Save his father from the influence of Thax he needs all the help he can get. His power quest justifiable by his will to save his father make him not one to give up easily. ( Not much is known about this Earth Flame) #'Zane' (Storm) #'Pto (Mountain)-' He joins in hopes to keep this world from being engulfed in chaos, though it maybe too late for him, it's not too late for others. (The Mountain Flame penetrates and synchronizes with soil and sand and is said to have complete control over flamed earth and sand. Users of this Flame are capable of even making mountains grow from the earth.) #'Tsurugi Kyousuke (Desert)-' He joins this faction in hopes for helping Hokus find his sister and keeping his sister safe from Thax's reach. ( The Desert Flame allows the user to create illusions, although with un-told properties. Desert Flame users also have the ability to possess other people, even if they are in a different vicinity, and can create Illisions strong enough to cripple a person's mind.) #'Moeru(Rain,Storm)-' He joins the faction in order to protect those who can't protect themselves. He also really wants Thax dead... ( Rain-attribute Flames are in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. Its Tranquility special trait carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these Flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement. In the anime, there is also a known example of it being used to create ice.) #'Alyra Noveria:' General (Sky)- While originally joining the faction to have more allies in the event her civilization finds her, she now recognizes the power of the abyss as a significant threat and will do what she can to assist. (Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames possesses the greatest propulsion power, specially those of high-purity. Described as having many mysteries, its special trait, Harmony, represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. Furthermore, two different "types" of Sky Flames have been presented. One is the normal, "soft" Flame that has great stability. The other is the high-purity, "hard" Flame that is more volatile but packs more power. Bearers of the Sky-attribute are said to be exceptionally rare and most of the known ones share the common trait of possessing great insight) #'Osiris Thanatos:' (Cloud) #'Melisa'(Sun) #'Leo Shinju (Cloud)' - He joined the faction in order to search out for any members of his semi-extinct clan and to protect them; and for other, unrevealed motives. #'Melody Noveria' (Earth, Sky) #'Orcus Noveria' (Earth, Sky) #'Aria Lux' (Sun) #'Pokus' (Earth, Rain) #'Monarch (Cloud)'-He joined the faction not out of need to protect the innocent or to protect the Earth he honestly couldn't care less for the weak humans of this planet, he joined as a means to gather Allies, to help him gather the Dragonballs and to assist him in the future Coup of Vegeta. He is also joining so if the Abyss does break out the Dragon balls he needs desperately aren't lost in the process. The Abyss itself means nothing to Monarch but joining this faction will assist him greatly in the future. (Monarchs flames are wild hot and uncontrollable, they fan out and burn at a high intensity. No one elses flames burn quite as strangely and uncontrollably as Monarchs though they seem to act exactly how he wishes them to despite their random pattern as if there were some deep method to his madness and he understood exactly what the flames were doing and what he wants them to do. Two heads are better than one after all especially if one is gigantic) #'Bastion Allara' (Storm)-He is joining because chaos and the abyss threaten peace and Bastion knows his strength can be put to good use helping protect people from this force. Due to seeing and experiencing first hand what uncontrolled power can do, and worse how it can affect others. So to protect others from the unstable wildfire that is chaos Bastion vows to use his new found power and skill to the test. (The power brings about a sense of clarity and understanding allowing for the dissolution of barriers both physical and mental . These flames also allow for the bearer to see the potential of the whole object not just its parts but to be aware of the permanence of disintergration. Due to this his flames are in constant flux calm around the center but getting more erratic as it goes, before finally breaking and dispersing into nothing this goes on in a constant cycle. ) #'Cubia kuraisaru' (Lightning)- Cubia has always felt a strong allure from the forces of the abyss and the power of nothingness almost like they resonate deep within the core of his being. This has given Cubia a great understanding of this energy and a large knowledge of the damage it can do even if he is not sure how knows. For these reasons Cubia felt he must accept the calling to help control this energy and protect the innocent from its ravages and maybe learn a bit more of the unknown force within him in the process. #'Toko Raine (Sun) - '''Toko is here due to the presence of his friends and strong fighters, and also because of the threat they keep watch over, he has the nature of a protector so the chance to protect the earth is something he'd like to be a part of. #'Nikolas (Storm)' - Three beings live within the body of Nikolas Pieterse; Yamata no Orochi, the God of the Eight Magical Elements, Susanoo the God of Seas and Storms & Omokane the God of Wisdom and Intelligence, all from the Shinto religion. This makes Nikolas change between the three at times, or become all three at once. #'Kevryn Turnis''' (Lightning, Storm) #'Exsu' (Storm) # Starr Xorous ( Sky, Sun, Storm, Lightning, Mist, Cloud ) Training Bonuses *Alyra, Hokus, Melody, Moeru, Melisa - 1 spar *Alyra and Moeru - 6 spars *Melisa and Alyra- 2 spars *Hokus and Moeru- 2 spars *Pokus and Silver- 3 Spars *Alyra, Hokus, Orcus - 1 spar *Pokus and Zane - 2 Spar *Pokus and Osiris - 1 Spar *Venator and Pokus - 1 Spar *Venator and Osiris - 1 Spar Job Board The Stars in the Sky Shall Burn Bright *'Location': Space *'Description': The night sky seems to be just as bright as day, which is unnatural where this occurs. You must investigate the problem and put an end to what's happening. *'Difficulty': Hard *'Reward': 45,000 Z, 2 Dr. Brief Energy Drinks, 1 Speed and Damage potions, 2 Max HP Potions *Available Slots **Job Slot 1 **Job Slot 2 The Philosopher's Stone Recreated *'Location': Spinach Wastes *'Description': The entire land seems to have gone dead. Why? The people have all disappeared. Not only that, but there seems to be a giant circle engraved on the ground... *'Difficulty': Insane *'Rewards': 75,000 Z, Philosopher's Stone *'Available Slots' **Hokus **Monarch An Illusionary Wanderer *'Location': Devil's Castle *'Description': A seemingly phantom like creature has been terrorizing the demons of this area. Stop this menace before these quiet demons become ravenous *'Difficulty': Hard *'Rewards': 45,000 Z, Illusionary Necklace *'Available Slots' *Job Slot 1 *Job Slot 2 Birthing Problem *'Location': Jingle Village *'Description': A couple is crying for help with their child. As soon as it was born, it went insane and has captured them, keeping all the doctors out. Maybe it's hungry, or maybe the diaper is messy, or maybe it doesn't like the diaper! No matter the reason, calm this child down. *'Difficulty': Easy *'Rewards': 10,000Z, A slightly used baby diaper *'Available Slots' **Job Slot 1 NPC Members *Gola Mosca (Gluttony Fly) - A robotic sentry used to protect the base. Contains many hidden weapons inside such as missiles, grenades, and a gatling gun within each of it's fingers. When damaged severely it will go on a rampage pulling out it's strongest weapon, a condensed particle cannon that fires until it's broken. In this mode, it attacks anything it senses as alive and doesn't stop till the power source is destroyed, which is Dying Will Flames. *Strau Mosca - The upgraded version of the Gola Mosca which contains a stronger combat ability, 20,000 layers of nano covering that can withstand near absolute freezing and supernovae type temperatures with increased mobility. It contains the same weapons as before, minus the condensed particle cannon. *King Mosca - The upgraded version of the Strau Mosca with twice the capabilities and three times the nano layers as its predecessor. *Green Mosca - The final evolution of Mosca whose fighting prowess leaves the previous ones seeming like prehistoric trash. Along with all of the previous weapons from the other Mosca, he contains a retractable claw and a super charged Sonic Laser which can destroy states and small countries at full power. *Reborn The Rings Each ring represents a form of Sky or Earth Flames that are tuned into your personality and allow you to do certain things. Usually includes an increase in strength and and stamina. Sky Color: Orange Ability: Harmony Appearance: "Soft" Flames has a core that is pale orange in color, but they gradually become of a deeper shade in the area closer its edges. Meanwhile, the core of "hard" Flames are of a very dark, almost reddish shade of orange and the parts closer to its edges are colored by varying tones of orange. Storm Color: Red Ability: Disintegration Appearance: Their core is of an ordinary red, an inner layer of a very pale, somewhat pink-like shade of red-white and outer edges of deep crimson. In the manga, the outer edges of the Flames are distinctively dark. Rain Color: Blue Ability: Tranquility Appearance: The Rain Flames have shimmers of some kind flowing through them, giving them an appearance similar to rippling water. The core is of a distinctively dark blue and the ever oscillating outer sections are of a more light tone of blue. Sun Color: Yellow Ability: Activation Appearance: Sun Flames possess a whitish core with layers of yellow enveloping it. Their most distinct characteristic are the small dot-shaped sparkles it beams, which are somewhat similar to small stars. They appear to be constantly in motion, spiking in some places and flowing in others. Lightning Color: Greem Ability: Hardening Appearance: Lightning Flames have a center that is off-white green, and extremely sharp "spikes" of a dark neon green in color. Its tendency to form round shapes with the sharper parts flailing around is a heads down to how electricity is often depicted in animated works. Cloud Color: Purple Ability: Propagation Appearance: While the core is clear purple in color, the rest of the Cloud Flames have a very pale tone of violet, making this one of the most light-colored type of Flames. Also, unlike the other Seven Flames of the Sky, the shape of Cloud Flames is more oblique and somewhat unstable-looking. Mist Color: Indigo Ability: Construction Appearance: The most opaque among the Seven Flames of the Sky, Mist Flames' coloring is pale white around its core and gradually turns into a dark indigo at the Flame's edges. Earth The earth flame... Forest This flame... Mountain This flame... Swamp This flame... Glacier This flame... Desert This flame... Unknown This flame...